<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Keep A Secret? by Rabentochter, STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845927">Can You Keep A Secret?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter'>Rabentochter</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Banter, Canon Divergence - Post-Iron Man 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had always known having a secret identity would be difficult, but it was better than the alternative. Yet, it felt like a poor excuse when he looked at Loki. He wanted to tell his boyfriend the truth. But, if JARVIS was sure something was off about Loki, then how could he take the risk?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1029</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Keep A Secret?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts">NamelesslyNightlock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday from your wiveys!! And Loki ;)</p><p> <br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a secret identity was useful in a lot of ways and fucking awful in others.</p><p>It meant that villains didn’t know who he was and wouldn’t target him. It meant Fury and the Avengers couldn’t barge into his home expecting him to do things for them. </p><p><i>But</i>, it meant lying to the people he cared about and trying to keep them from working out he disappeared the same time that Iron Man showed up. </p><p>Thankfully, JARVIS could pilot the suit remotely allowing him to be in two places at once when there were minor skirmishes. It kept even the suspicious Ms Romanov off his back. Hell, the Avengers thought Tony Stark was an arrogant, flippant asshole who’s only use was his paycheck when half the city got blown up.</p><p>It was actually fun to watch Rogers grit his teeth and try to suck up to him. It soothed a deep-seated childhood frustration.</p><p>Yet for all the silver linings he tried to come up with as to <i>why</i> he kept it a secret, it was so much harder to believe those words when he was looking into beautiful green eyes and lying about where he got his latest bruises.</p><p>Loki always looked worried and even <i>guilty</i> when he saw him as if he regretted not being there to stop them from happening. Tony lied and said it was him being clumsy in the lab or Dum-E being overzealous when they played fetch. Every lie tasted sour on his tongue. Loki deserved so much better than to be lied to… but, they’d only been together six months. He couldn’t take the risk that Loki was a SHIELD spy or on a villain’s payroll.</p><p>He didn’t <i>want</i> to believe it, but JARVIS insisted something about Loki didn’t add up. He couldn’t figure out what, and Tony had been through too many betrayals to distrust his AI’s warnings. </p><p>Privately, Tony hoped it was something as innocent as being secretly married. Oh, he didn’t <i>want</i> that to be the case, but it would explain Loki’s occasional disappearances and unwillingness to be in photos.</p><p>When they were together it was easy to forget that anything was wrong at all. When Iron Man wasn’t needed and Loki had no time schedule for when he had to disappear – it was almost <i>perfect</i>. Loki was a genius and when they were together, they spoke for hours on any possible subject. They took pleasure in picking an obscure topic just to see if they could trip the other up.</p><p>It was so <i>rare</i> for Tony to find someone he could talk to without being frustrated when they couldn’t keep up. Tony knew he was smitten. It was a foregone conclusion at this point. It was why Tony was desperate to tell Loki the truth.</p><p>It was one thing to keep Pepper, Happy and Rhodey out of the loop so they wouldn’t worry. (He’d caved and told them all within the first few months.) It was another to keep his lover from the truth. He didn’t just want Loki visiting him sporadically. He wanted Loki to move in with him. He wanted Loki to call the Tower <i>home</i>.</p><p>Tony didn’t care if Loki had to leave for work for months on end. (And fuck, but he hoped it was work, no matter JARVIS’ suspicions to the contrary). He didn’t care if Loki didn’t want anyone to know he was dating Tony Stark. He just wanted Loki to come back to him and <i>stay</i> with him.</p><p>But, every time he thought about saying something, he’d hesitate. </p><p>Because while putting up with Tony Stark the eccentric billionaire was one thing, committing to Iron Man and all the danger and worry that came with it was another. He couldn’t guarantee Loki would want that. It left him with more fears than hopes and more potential heartbreak than any possible joy.</p><p>So, Tony always fell silent. He smiled tightly when Loki had to leave and he had JARVIS make up an excuse when he had to disappear to fight in the latest battle. Pepper, at least, would always cover for him if he needed her to back up a Stark Industries excuse.</p><p>Tony still found himself wondering how to tell Loki more often than not. If it was enough to distract him in the lab, then Fury had no chance in holding his attention during an Avengers meeting.</p><p>Technically, Iron Man was a consultant more than an Avenger. They didn’t know his identity and that meant they didn’t fully trust him. They <i>wanted</i> his armour, but not the man inside. Tony wondered if it would be any different if they knew who he was, somehow, he felt it might be even worse.</p><p>It made sitting in briefings <i>really</i> uncomfortable. His armour was meant for fighting, not hour-long explanations of a new alien threat. Some wizard had stolen something from one of the Nine planets, yada yada, big problem, coming after Earth, Avengers needed magical help. Tony was only listening with half an ear. JARVIS would be taking down the important bits. Tony had bigger problems.</p><p>“J,” Tony asked. “If I told Loki. Should I do it with flowers or chocolates?”</p><p>“I believe Mr Smith would prefer tea if you were to offer him a gift.”</p><p>“This isn’t a gift, J, this is a sweetener. A ‘please hear me out’ method.”</p><p>“If you are expecting Mr Smith to leave, you possess a number of handcuffs. You have persuaded him into them on more than one occasion.”</p><p>Tony shifted in his suit, a host of fond and very hot memories springing to mind. Still. </p><p>“Not the tone I’m going for, J.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should arrive in your armour? You will not need an explanation then.”</p><p>Tony glared. “Why do I get the feeling you’re being sarcastic?”</p><p>“I am merely offering suggestions not previously given to you, Sir.”</p><p>Tony’s glare turned to a wince. “Is that your way of saying I’ve asked you about this a lot?”</p><p>“A totally of fifty-four times, Sir.”</p><p>Tony sighed and closed his eyes. “I don’t want to lose him, J.”</p><p>“I am aware, Sir,” JARVIS said, his voice softening. “But you will not know Mr Smith’s reaction until you speak with him.”</p><p>“Something you’ve never recommended,” Tony muttered.</p><p>JARVIS hesitated. “I will always do what is in your best interests, Sir.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said. “I know.”</p><p>JARVIS didn’t say anything else and Tony tried to focus back on the conversation. It was a good thing he rarely spoke in briefings. He knew if he did, he’d give himself away to the spies within two minutes.</p><p>“So, when will Thor be back?” Rogers asked.</p><p>“We were expecting him ten minutes ago,” Romanov replied.</p><p>“Well, the thunderbird is rarely on time,” Barton drawled. </p><p>“I don’t care if he’s a God damn hour late,” Fury snapped. “As long as he brings his brother with him.”</p><p>Tony made a face. He’d heard Thor talk about his brother a handful of times, but Tony rarely stuck around to hear the end of it. Any brother of Thor’s was <i>not</i> someone he wanted to meet. Thor was useful in a fight, but he was irritating on closer acquaintance. He was rude, loud, arrogant and while it was obvious that he came from a pretty fucked up authoritarian world, it was equally apparent that while Thor had learnt some things from being on Earth, others weren’t budging at all.</p><p>So, no, Tony wasn’t looking forward to meeting the famed younger brother.</p><p>He was already trying to think of a way to get out of it. Could he fake an emergency and fly out before the Asgardians arrived? He shifted in his seat, already planning to leave, but when Hill stepped into the room, he knew it was too late.</p><p>
  <i>Damn it.</i>
</p><p>Thor stepped into the room a moment later.</p><p>“Friends!” he declared. “I wish you to meet my brother!”</p><p>He stepped back to allow someone to enter. Tony sucked in a breath, his eyes widening as Loki, fucking <i>Loki</i> stepped into the room. He was dressed in black leather with green and gold accents. His hair was slicked back and he looked completely unimpressed.</p><p>“Loki,” Rogers said, standing up and holding out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Loki’s green eyes, normally filled with amusement at the tower, held nothing but disinterest.</p><p>“The Midgardians grasp hands in greeting,” Thor chimed in, trying to be helpful.</p><p>But, Loki knew about handshakes. He knew about <i>most of Earth’s fucking customs</i> after having spent the better part of six months dating Tony.</p><p>“JARVIS,” Tony said, still reeling. “Tell me that I’m imagining that Thor’s brother is my fucking <i>boyfriend?</i>”</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot, Sir,” JARVIS replied, sounding equally as dumbfounded.</p><p>A part of Tony wanted to laugh, another wanted to rush over and ask Loki <i>what the fuck?</i> The rest of him knew he was stuck doing nothing but sitting as a silent tin can until the meeting was over and he could get Loki alone.</p><p>That didn’t seem like it would be very difficult since he wasn’t making friends. He’d refused to shake Rogers hand, going so far as to turn away and take a chair. It was at the head of the table no less. Tony couldn’t help a brief flicker of amusement. It was so <i>Loki</i> to not give a shit who he was offending.</p><p>He'd insulted Tony the first time they met. When Tony had shot back an immediate comeback, Loki had looked at him with more interest. It had sparked their whole relationship.</p><p>Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder if Loki’s actions weren’t partly because of <i>him</i>.</p><p>He’d complained to Loki on more than one occasion about the ‘<i>fucking Avengers</i>’ and how they always destroyed half the city and left him footing the bill. Loki always rubbed his shoulders and kissed his forehead when he complained. It usually happened when one of the Avengers had irritated him during the battle.</p><p>Maybe, it was egotistical to think it, but he’d seen the way Loki’s eyes would spark with anger when someone insulted him. The way his tongue would become sharp and acidic as he defended Tony. While he didn’t need someone protecting him, Tony always let him do it, enjoying how <i>hot</i> the sight was and enthusiastically paying Loki back in the bedroom.</p><p>Yet, right now, it wasn’t hot. It was <i>awkward</i>. Loki was crossing his arms and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. He was prickly, he was an <i>asshole</i> and while he wasn’t shutting everyone’s conversations down, it was obvious he considered them little more than irritating bugs buzzing around him.</p><p>Fury was trying to explain the situation like he had to the Avengers. Tony had tuned him out, it seemed Loki wasn’t even willing to put up with it.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” he answered, waving his hand dismissively. “Thor informed me of your inability to defend this planet.”</p><p>“<i>Inability?</i>” Rogers said hotly. “We’ve successfully saved this world a dozen times!”</p><p>“And destroyed half it’s cities in the process?” Loki sniped, his eyes glinting dangerously.</p><p>
  <i>Oh yeah, definitely because of me.</i>
</p><p>Tony felt a mixture of mortification and delight over his boyfriend’s actions. It was a weird experience considering he was still reeling from the shock and wanted a lot of explanations before Loki was going to be getting any sexual favours for his actions.</p><p>Rogers looked taken aback, but it was Romanov who spoke, “What do you know of our previous battles?”</p><p>Loki scoffed. “I know enough to be far from impressed.”</p><p>“Loki,” Thor hissed, looking at everyone apologetically.</p><p>“I said I would assist your little pet mortals. I did not say I would be polite.”</p><p>“Your politeness isn’t a prerequisite,” Fury cut in, leaning over the table to hold Loki’s eyes. He clearly wanted to keep Loki on side. “We just require your assistance.”</p><p>“Good, because the latter is all you will gain.”</p><p>He flicked his fingers and Tony <i>gaped</i> behind his armour as green light erupted from them to produce a parchment map of Earth. Everyone leant forward, including him to look at it. A single red dot was glowing somewhere in Asia. </p><p>“The location of your threat.”</p><p>“That’s a wide fucking location,” Barton said. “All your magical power and what, you can’t give us a city?”</p><p>Loki’s smile was all teeth. “A tracking spell of this nature when placed on a <i>mage</i> requires time. I do not expect your mortal brain to understand it, but you will have the location in three days.”</p><p>Barton was noticeably grinding his teeth. Loki gave all of them one more unimpressed glance. He did pause momentarily on Tony, the briefest frown crossing his brow before he stood and turned to leave the room.</p><p>A series of protests followed, but it was Thor who got a response upon grabbing Loki’s shoulder. </p><p>“Brother-”</p><p>“My part is done until the spell strengths. <i>You</i> may wish to stay among these Midgardians,” he gestured absently at them, “but I have places I would much prefer to be.”</p><p>Rogers had already stood, but Tony jerked to his feet, feeling panicked. He needed to talk to Loki, he needed to do it <i>now</i> before something happened. What if Loki tried to find him and it brought him back here? What if he did something to reveal Tony’s identity? What if he left and never came <i>back?</i></p><p>Loki might be a magical alien from outer space. He might be Thor’s <i>brother</i> and a God damn warrior prince but it didn’t matter one fucking bit. Tony still didn’t want to lose him. He still wanted Loki to <i>be</i> with him.</p><p>“JARVIS,” Tony said, genuine fear in his voice as Loki stepped further out of the room. “We can’t let him go. We <i>need</i> to stop him, J.”</p><p>His A.I. was silent for a few seconds before, instead of verbally responding, every alarm in the SHIELD complex started blaring. Everyone froze and glanced in different directions. Fury immediately started yelling orders.</p><p>Tony and Loki were the only two standing still in the midst of the sudden chaos.</p><p>“JARVIS?” Tony asked.</p><p>“In a moment, Sir.”</p><p>An automated voice suddenly announced throughout the compound, “Self-destruct activated. Self-destruct in seven minutes.”</p><p>Fury started cursing fluently. </p><p>“My codes are being overridden,” Hill said grimly, her fingers flying over her tablet. “This needs a manual override.”</p><p>“Iron Man,” Fury snapped, whirling on him. “Go disarm it.”</p><p>“Excuse me? I don’t know where it is, I don’t know <i>what</i> it is.”</p><p>“Figure it out,” Fury growled. He pointed at Loki. “Take him. He can get you there instantly.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Loki remarked.</p><p>“Teleport,” Fury snapped. “Or this base is going to explode with everyone in it.”</p><p>Loki’s lips twisted, clearly not liking being ordered. Tony was both admiring the genius of JARVIS’ plan and a little unnerved that JARVIS would threaten self-destruction on an entire SHIELD base.</p><p>“Ah, this is a false alarm, isn’t it, J?”</p><p>“I do not believe a false alarm would fool Loki Odinson, the God of Lies and Chaos.”</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>,” Tony breathed.</p><p>Not that he believed in gods, of course, but suddenly ‘<i>genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist</i>’ didn’t sound as impressive.</p><p>It was then something else caught up with him.</p><p>“Wait, you made it <i>real?</i>” he demanded.</p><p>Suddenly, the now six-minute countdown sounded a lot more ominous. </p><p>“As I informed you, Sir. Allowing for new information regarding the truth of your significant other, I believe falsehoods would be ill-advised.”</p><p>“We’re going to have words after this as to what constitutes acceptable ‘activating self-destruct’ situations.”</p><p>Any response JARVIS might have given was halted by Loki’s approach. He looked, if possible, even more irritated as he barked, “I expect you to do this quickly, I have somewhere to be.”</p><p>Normally, a dozen quips would have been thought of and discarded until only the best was fired at Loki. He would grin at Tony, his green eyes alight with pleasure and mischief as he’d banter back. They could spend hours trading affectionate insults and scathing witticisms until they either broke into laughter or one of them was pinned to the nearest surface.</p><p>This time, Tony didn’t know what to say – this man was his boyfriend, but he was also someone completely unknown. Loki only further proved the latter by placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder and making the room disappear in a shimmer of green sparkles.</p><p>They appeared outside a bland door in a very bland hallway. His suit indicated they were half dozen floors down in a part of the complex that didn’t officially exist. Loki flicked his fingers at the door and it blew off its hinges to land on the floor.</p><p><i>Dramatic diva</i>, he thought fondly. </p><p>“Well,” Loki demanded. “Are you going to be of use or merely stand there waiting for your own demise?”</p><p>Loki didn’t wait for a response. He merely turned away and moved to step into the room. Tony only half-registered the warnings on his suit. He was already moving. He grabbed Loki around the waist and yanked him backwards and out of the room. Moments later there was a small explosion and a wall of fire erupted over the spot where Loki had just been standing.</p><p>They both stood dumbfounded for a moment before Loki shoved Tony’s arms off him. He flicked his wrist with agitation and the fires disappeared. He turned a deadly glare on Tony.</p><p>“I do not need protection from a <i>mortal</i>,” Loki snapped.</p><p>Tony’s heart was racing with the fear of Loki almost being hurt. He wasn’t thinking and his mouth acted on autopilot, “Tell me that next time there's a God damn spider in the bathroom.”</p><p>Loki whipped his head around. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. Tony winced behind the armour. Loki’s eyes glowed green and Tony got the strange feeling that Loki was seeing right through the armour and looking <i>inside</i>. It only seemed confirmed when Loki’s face slackened.</p><p>“An-”</p><p>“Don’t,” Tony hurriedly interrupted.</p><p>Loki’s eyes narrowed. His razor-sharp intellect immediately running through the problem and coming up with reasons why he couldn’t go any further. Because Loki <i>knew</i> that no one was aware of the identity of Iron Man. </p><p>When Loki gave a small nod. Tony felt relieved. He nodded back and went to walk past Loki into the room. </p><p>“We have to stop the self-destruct,” he said. “We-”</p><p>Suddenly and without any warning, the alarms stopped and the self-destruct countdown ended. Tony narrowed his eyes. That was too easy.</p><p>“Good job, Iron Man,” Fury said through the comms.</p><p>JARVIS routed it through the speakers so that Loki could hear. Loki raised his eyebrows, but Tony knew that JARVIS, much like the initial chaos, was the one to blame.</p><p>“Here to help,” Tony replied neutrally. “Everything else working again?”</p><p>“Yes,” Fury agreed.</p><p>“Any idea what caused it?” Tony asked.</p><p>“We’re working on it.”</p><p>“Great. Contact me again when your base isn’t likely to explode.”</p><p>Tony could picture Fury grinding his teeth, but he couldn’t hold him here. Fury also didn’t want to piss off Iron Man when he was very useful in a fight and without knowing his identity, Fury held no leverage over him.</p><p>He shut off the comms and focused on Loki. His boyfriend was looking him up and down with intrigue. He <i>really</i> wished they could have the conversation they were overdue for, but they couldn’t do it here.</p><p>“If you could send me above ground, I’ll get out of here."</p><p>Loki raised his eyes to look at Tony’s visor. He stepped forward and Tony’s breath caught. Loki’s hand raised and his fingers traced Tony’s cheek armour in a mirror of the parting gesture he always gave Tony.</p><p>Tony leant into the touch, wishing he could feel it on his skin. Loki gave a faint smile.</p><p>“Until we meet again,” he murmured.</p><p>
 
</p><p>The world suddenly dissolved in green sparkles to be replaced with the entrance to the SHIELD base. A few soldiers jumped and pointed their guns at him. Luckily, they had enough sense not to fire. Tony just grinned, feeling suddenly optimistic as he leapt into the air and shot back towards his tower.</p><p>He already knew that Loki would be on his way, and they had a <i>lot</i> to talk about.</p>
<hr/><p>Living in a highly visible tower in the centre of New York might make it hard for some heroes to hide. Tony found it made things more <i>interesting</i>. He had the best cloaking devices known to man (or unknown as the case would be, like he was letting SHIELD get their greedy hands on it). It meant he disappeared from all tracking equipment when he flipped the switch.</p><p>It also meant that his armour became invisible to any and all eyes. His stealth made it impossible for him to be seen when he slipped through one of the many secret routes into his tower. He had the suit removed in record time and stepped into the elevator. </p><p>He wasn’t surprised when he walked into the penthouse and found Loki sitting on the couch waiting for him. He was sipping from his mug. In hindsight, it made perfect sense why he’d laughed so hard at it and bought it instantly. The mug was utterly plain until it got heated and suddenly declared in bold purple writing ‘<i>IT’S MAGIC</i>’.</p><p>And wasn’t that a confusing, amazing <i>mess</i>. His boyfriend had <i>magic</i>.</p><p>Loki lowered the mug and held Tony’s gaze.</p><p>“Iron Man,” he greeted.</p><p>“Prince Loki,” Tony returned.</p><p>Loki almost smiled, and that small glint of humour made Tony relax and walk the rest of the way over. He took a seat opposite his boyfriend where a mug of coffee was already waiting. He took a drink and closed his eyes. <i>Perfect</i>.</p><p>“I suppose we could both say there were reasons we didn’t tell the other,” Loki said.</p><p>Tony nodded. He also decided to lay his cards on the table, there had been enough lies and half-truths between them.</p><p>“There was something off about you. I couldn’t be sure you weren’t a SHIELD agent or working for a villain who was onto me.” He shrugged. “I kind of hoped you were married and I was your secret affair, given the other options.”</p><p>Loki chuckled. “You may be assured; I have no other partner let alone a spouse.” His amusement faded. “I did not know how you would take my being alien to your world.” He winced. “Or that Thor was my brother. You never spoke highly of him and I was… concerned our association would not be seen favourably.”</p><p>Tony winced. “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to constantly insult your brother.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Loki disagreed. “On Asgard there are few who do not adore him. It was refreshing to be the one preferred.” Loki looked down at his mug. “I merely did not wish for you to consider our relation a detriment.”</p><p>“Loki,” Tony said, leaning forward. “I wouldn't care if Thor was your best friend who I suddenly had to suck up to. I only care about <i>you</i>.”</p><p>Loki gaze snapped up; his eyes wide. Tony swallowed. <i>Go for broke.</i></p><p>“I’ve wanted more of a relationship with you for ages. I’ve wanted to tell you the truth. I’ve wanted to ask you to move <i>in</i> with me.” He ran a hand over his face. “Something that isn’t likely since you’re a God damn prince, but…” he caught Loki’s startled eyes. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you here. That hasn’t changed.”</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>,” Loki breathed.</p><p>Yet, his astonishment only lasted a moment before he put down his mug and stood up. Tony felt a moment of panic, but Loki only came around the table and took a seat beside him. He took one of Tony’s hands, and when he put down his mug, Loki took the other as well.</p><p>“Anthony,” he said, “I have longed to tell you the truth, to present you with <i>pride</i> before my mother and to show you the many wonders of the universe. I may not be able to ‘move in’ with you in the Midgardian sense as you are right, my duties prevent me such a luxury, but I would happily spend any free moment that I have with you.”</p><p>Tony swallowed. His heart was racing and he didn’t try to fight his smile.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s a good compromise.” </p><p>Loki chuckled, but only for a moment as Tony was leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. Loki sighed and melted against him. Tony felt all the tension leave his shoulders as he reacquainted himself with the touch and taste of his boyfriend.</p><p>It didn’t last anywhere near long enough, but at least when they pulled apart, they lingered close with their foreheads resting together.</p><p>Tony knew there would still be long conversations in the future as they explained their secret lives and what it now meant to be in on the truth. But for the moment none of that mattered. </p><p>Because he’d finally asked Loki to stay with him, and even though it might not have been the ‘<i>yes</i>’ he’d once hoped for, the answer he’d received was somehow even better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And if you're wondering about the spider...<br/>Loki will later contest that it was one time and it landed on him and then disappeared<br/>And he couldn't use magic without Tony finding out about him<br/>He didn't know what spiders on midgard were deadly<br/>So he was allowed to be upset<br/><s>Tony still never lets him live it down</s></p><p>link to art on <a href="https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/616413339373928448/can-you-keep-a-secret-with-stars-for"> tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>